Who's the Braver Gryffindor? XD
by sailor bunny moon
Summary: Ginny and Ron have Harry decide who is the braver Gryffindor. Not the best summary, but still. READ! AND REVIEW! Sorry. Please? Takes place in Harry, Ron, and Hermione's fifth year, and Ginny's fourth year. :D


**Yay, I did it! I got an idea to write for this category! *flashes smile* OMG, I cannot believe how LONG it took me just to get some inspiration. Oh and btw, I'm back on FF for now. Plz review of course and tell me how I can improve. *shoots a raspberry* Feel free to go to my profile, and you can ask me anything in a PM (private message). Wait, I'm going off topic...grr why can't I just start writing? Never mind, I found my cure! **_**Come…come to my story…read it…review it…flame it…**_** LOL don't flame it on purpose, ok? Unless there is an absolute reason you must, I don't see why not. *rolls eyes and shrugs.***

* * *

Harry and Ron were whispering and together in the common room. Ginny came in and sat down next to Ron. She made a loud "ahem" sound.

"What?" Ron asked, looking at her.

"Who do you think is the braver Gryffindor?" Ginny turned to Harry. "What do you think? Me or Ron?"

"I really don't know," Harry said. "I have to know everything brave _you_ did first. I'm with Ron most of the time."

"Once I went into the Chamber of Secrets and almost died," Ginny began.

"Oh, yeah?" Ron retorted. "I once had to follow giant spiders into the Forbidden Forest, and I almost got eaten."

Ginny twirled her hair around her finger. She didn't know what to say this. Would it be ok to make something up? "Well, You-Know-Who possessed me," she said finally. "I was only a first-year!"

Ron rolled his eyes, for some reason, at the ceiling. "But I knocked out a troll with Harry, remember? And we were first-years!"

"That's right," Harry agreed.

"I saw a dead slug's guts once," Ginny half-shouted.

By now, other people were starting to stare.

"I coughed up slugs in my second year," Ron said, not looking at Ginny. "Didn't I, Harry?"

"Yes, he did," Harry agreed.

"Prove it," Ginny said stupidly.

"I have witnesses," Ron replied.

Ginny didn't answer. She just sat there, chewing her lip. She stared expectantly at her brother.

"What, you want me to ask Harry to put the curse on me again so I can _show _you? Gross, Ginny."

Several others tittered, and Ginny glared at them to make them shut up. "No, I didn't want you to show me," she told Ron. "I just said I wanted proof that's all."

"You can ask Hermione, ask Hagrid, ask the Slytherin, ask anyone!"

"Anyway, I went outside in the middle of the night," said Ginny, "when we really and seriously weren't allowed to."

Ron smirked. "Are you sure you weren't possessed then?"

"I was in my first year when that happened."

"You guys are driving me totally crazy!" Harry burst out suddenly. Ron and Ginny stared at him. "You two are equally brave, alright?"

"Come on, Ginny," said Ron. "Let's go ask Hermione."

"She'll just say the same thing, Ron," Ginny pointed out.

The Fat Lady's portrait swung open, and Hermione wandered. "Hi."

"Hi, Hermione," Ron said. "Who do you think is the braver Gryffindor?"

"Who?" Hermione looked confused.

"Me or Ginny."

"Ron, you shouldn't ask questions like that! You guys are equally brave, ok?"

"Whatever," Ginny said under her breath. "I'm going to go find Luna. Bye." She wandered off.

* * *

**Well that was a little weird. Even though Ginny isn't one of my most favorite characters in the world, I had so much fun writing from her point of view-ish. Remember to review and get a free monkey and a cookie! For those who knew me as lilMonkeyCupcakes, I am still and will always be lilMonkeyCupcakes! I might even change back someday. Even though I'm kawaii-neko-chan99 right now, *squee*! Just wanted to say that I had a ton of fun writing this, and this story MIGHT be the only one I'm writing for Harry Potter. For now, if you're a Powerpuff Girls fan, READ MY OTHER STORIES! I have a lot of PPG stories, and my first one was written for PPG also. Let me know if my characters are acting totally OOC. And one more thing? My next story might be written for Fruits Basket! :D**


End file.
